Seven Lakes
by valeundecumus
Summary: In place of the normal senior novice trials, the dhampirs and their wards are sent into the human world (with a proper guardian) as a formal task. It is technically set during Shadow Kiss, but not really. Vampire Academy is owned by Richelle Mead.
1. Prologue

**So yet another story. Once I get an idea, I have to write it, or I'll forget.**

**Yes I know this story line has been done before, but I felt like putting my own spin on it. **

**Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

"All senior novices and Moroi are to report to the auditorium within the next five minutes. Attendance _is _mandatory." Kirova's squawk came over the loud speaker. I groaned. I was in the middle of my afterschool training session with Dimitri. We'd just finished sparring and were cooling down.

"Go change, Rose. We can go to the auditorium together." He told me. I ran into the locker room and pulled on some clean clothes. I was in and out in a minute.

"Let's go." I told him. We walked in silence into the gym. Dimitri seemed on edge about something. Like whatever it was, was a bad idea. "What's up, Comrade?" We were running across campus to the auditorium at a light jog.

"Nothing, Roza. I'm just not excited about what's going on today." He told me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You'll see."

When we reached the auditorium, it appeared we were some of the last to arrive. I followed the bond to find Lissa sitting near the middle with Eddie and Christian. I sat down between her and Eddie, before asking, "Do any of you know what's going on?"

"No idea." Lissa said. Eddie and Christian just shook their heads.

"Students! Attention please!" Kirova pulled us to order. All talking stopped. We were all wondering what was going on at this point. "Thank you. As you all know, graduation is in four months from tomorrow. At this time we would normally be starting the senior novice field experience, but this year, we are doing something different. I'm going to let Guardian Petrov explain this experiment." Alberta stepped forward to the podium.

"Thank you Headmistress Kirova." Alberta started. "As she said, we are doing something new this year. We are splitting you all into groups of five. Two novices. Two Moroi. And one Guardian." She paused. "And we are sending each group to a human school."

We all started talking again. Some excited, some scared. This went on for a minute before Alberta brought us back to attention.

"As I was saying, we are sending you all to different schools around the nation with two novices, two Moroi, and one Guardian. We are also letting you choose your group, but choose wisely. This is the most important job before your official assignment. You will be out in the real world, and there are real dangers out there." Alberta turned from the microphone and let Kirova speak again.

"Group up. You have one hour." She said, and then the teachers got off stage.

"We won't need an hour." I said. "Eddie, Lissa, Christian, Let's go find Alberta or Kirova and tell them." They agreed and we got up and out before total chaos ensued. We found Alberta outside the auditorium door. "Guardian Petrov."

"Yes, Rose?"

"We don't need to wait the hour. We already know our group." Lissa spoke up.

"How did I know." She smiled. "Of course. And since the princess is in your group, you will get Guardian Belikov as your guardian. I will go mark down your group, you four go pack. You leave tomorrow at midnight. Just remember, you'll be on a human schedule for the rest of the school year., so get your sleep now."

"Where are we going?" Christian asked.

"A small school in Washington."

"Where in Washington?" I asked, not wanting to relive Spokane.

Alberta sensed this and said kindly, "Western Washington, in a town north of Seattle."

"Oh, ok." I said. "Thank you, Guardian Petrov."

"C'mon, Rose. Let's head back to the dorms and pack." Eddie said to me. I knew he had just as bad a feeling about Spokane as me, if not worse, since he had been drugged the majority of the time there. It was also where our friend Mason Ashford had been murdered and I'd gained my fist _molnija_ marks.

"No need to dwell on sad times, this is going to be fun." I smiled, shaking the dread of Spokane away.

* * *

**So now you know the back story. Let's see what happens next in chapter one!**


	2. Flight

**Well here is chapter 1. They aren't going to school until Chapter 2, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My alarm went off at 11:00 pm, and I grumbled myself awake. My bags were packed and in an hour Lissa, Eddie, Christian, Dimitri, and I would be flying to SeaTac airport in Seattle, Washington. I had been asleep for nearly 24 hours. I was groggy for having slept so long, but felt fully awake at the same time. I got out of bed, picked out an outfit that hadn't been packed the previous day. It consisted of skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and bright green Converse. I made my way down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. Two other novices, Meredith and Kelsey, were in there, too.

"Hey, Mer. Hi, Kels." I greeted them. "So where are they sending you?"

"Texas." Meredith said.

"Alaska." Kelsey grimaced.

"Ooh, rough." I said.

"Where are you going?" Kelsey asked.

"Washington. North of Seattle."

"Well, at least there's civilization there." Kelsey grumbled.** (Sorry if this is insulting to any people from Alaska)** I smiled sympathetically at her before heading to the shower. The hot water was a great stress reliever, and twenty minutes later, I was out and dressed. I spent the next half an hour blow drying and braiding my hair. The remaining ten were spent gathering my bags and hauling them downstairs to the lobby and out to the cars picking Eddie, the rest of the novices leaving today, and myself up to take us to the Academy's private airstrip. The same was happening for the Moroi. The outpour of students would be happening over the next week, and today was the first day to depart. We were gathered at the hanger and given last minute instructions.

"Can you please divide into your groups?" Kirova instructed. Eddie and I found Lissa and Christian, while I felt Dimitri join us a moment later. The other nineteen groups followed in suit, and soon Kirova was talking again. "Thank you. Now for the next twenty-four hours we will be flying you out to your new areas. We require you sit together on the plane, as delivery at the airport will be short. You will get off the plane, be taken inside, then the plane will take off. Our first stop will be at Seattle, so any who get off there will start your new schools today." So more than our group is getting off there. I wonder who else.

We got on the plane any group with a close stop sitting near the front. One such group contained Jesse, Ralph, and two Dhampirs they were friends with. Their guardian was Stan. I almost laughed. I sat down between Lissa and Dimitri, and saw Christian and Eddie sit in the seats facing us.

"You ready for this?" Eddie asked us.

"As I'll ever be." I told him.

"Rose is uncertain about something? It's a miracle!" Christian laughed at me.

"I am certain of one thing." I said menacingly.

"What?"

"That even though you're my best friend's boyfriend, I'd have no problem breaking your nose."

"Rose." Dimitri warned. I sighed.

"Only kidding, Guardian Belikov." I smiled at him. He shook his head. It had just entered my head that for the next three months, Dimitri and I would be away from the Academy. Sure, the other three would be with us, but the chances of being caught doing something that was "inappropriate" were much slimmer than back at the school. I think he realized that too seeing a grin spread on his face. "Whoa. You're smiling. Is that even allowed?" I joked.

Dimitri didn't reply.

I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes for the three hour flight.

* * *

I was nudged awake as the plane descended upon the Pacific Northwest. I could see the night lights of the Seattle skyline. I stretched my arms above my head and looked around. The other three in my group, and everyone on the plane, were asleep. Only Dimitri and I were awake.

"Morning, Roza." He whispered. He was smiling again.

"You ready for our three month vacation?" I whispered back.

"This is no vacation, Roza." He said seriously.

"Not from working, but from sneaking around at school." I said looking him dead in the eye.

"I know, Roza. I know." He put a hand on my shoulder. We both sighed.

"We should wake them up." I said. Dimitri nodded in agreement. I pushed Lissa's shoulder lightly. She took a minute to fully wake, and then she woke Christian as I woke Eddie.

"What?" Christian snapped.

"Wakey wakey." I said. "We're almost in Seattle." Christian grumbled, but shut up.

"All students getting off at SeaTac need to wake up and get ready to exit the plane." A guardian walked throughout the first section of the plane waking up the other students and guardians getting off at Seattle. Jesse's group was one of them. I inwardly groaned, and wondered where they'd be heading.

As we touched ground, I saw some students jolted awake. They looked pissed off for being woke, but then turned on their sides and went back to sleep. Once the plane stopped, we were ushered off, grabbing our bags in the process, and ran into the airport. It was raining, but judging by the low temperatures, snow was hours away. What a perfect day for the first day of school.

We walked outside to the car rental stand. Dimitri had (luckily) just turned 25 and could now rent a car. Stan, being 35, had no problem, and the other two guardians were both at least 30, and had no problem. Dimitri had rented a black Toyota Highlander, and we were now on the highway headed north.

* * *

**So did you like Dimitri and Rose's little quiet moment. I know I did :) Next chapter up today or tomorrow!**


	3. Couselors or Begining of Day 1

**So here be chapter two, the start of their first day. Again, I hope you enjoy. I was also kinda punny in this chapter. You'll see.**

* * *

It took us about two hours to reach our destination, and by that time it was 5:30 am. We were in a town called Marysville and were at a house on a lake. Too bad it was late February, and not suitable weather for swimming. The thing about the house though, is that it was private and off the road about a mile. It was also surrounded by very tall trees that blocked excess sunlight. Perfect Moroi hideout. The house had 6 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms and a very nice entertainment room. Only the best for royal Moroi.

Lissa and I took the 2 hours before school was to start to make ourselves look great, not that we didn't already. I changed out of my t-shirt and Converse, and into a cute red sweater and a pair of flat-bottomed grey suede boots. I took my hair out of the braid, and brushed it so it was heavier on one side. Lissa pulled her hair into a low ponytail. She wore a soft green sweater and fluttery brown skirt with tan Ugg boots, and by 6:45 we were perfectly prepared to rule this school.

The boys were waiting for us down in the kitchen Eddie in some jeans and a long sleeved cotton shirt, Christian in a black on black ensemble, and Dimitri in his normal jeans and t-shirt. His duster was put away somewhere else.

"Ready to go girls?" Christian asked. He looked at Lissa in awe. I laughed.

"Yes. You can ogle Lissa later. Let's go." Christian blushed, but mumbled something that sounded like, "D_on't you know I will."_ I shuddered. We made our way out to the car, backpacks slung over our shoulders. It was still raining and we grabbed our umbrellas from the closet by the door.

It took us about 15 minutes to get to the school, and we parked in the upper of the two parking lots. We got out and opened our umbrellas. Mine had roses. Lissa's had a dragon. Christian's had flames. Eddie's had a castle. Hahaha. How cute. A play on all our names or abilities. We walked up the front set of stairs and into the main office. A few students were trickling in and I watched as they walked by.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The woman at the front desk asked. She was about 5'2" with short dark brown hair and pretty eyes.

"Hello, I'm Dimitri Belikov and these are the four new students that are registered here. I'm their guardian." I silently giggled. Through the bond I felt Lissa laugh too.

"Of course. I'm Mrs. Connor. The secretary here." She searched through her desk for some papers. She pulled them out and handed them over to Dimitri. "I need you to sign these while the students go back to the counselors." She pointed to a door behind her desk and to the side. We walked into the side room, and my Dhampir instincts made me check for all possible exits. Just the door we came in and another leading to a hallway. One counselor's door read "Students A-L", the other "M-Z." There was also a third door with no markings.

"Poor, Ozera. All alone." I said, mocking sympathy. He just smirked. I led the way to the doors and knocked on the "A-L" door. A woman with curly blond hair opened it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"I'm Rosemarie Hathaway, this is Vasilisa Dragomir, Edison Castile, and Christian Ozera. We're the new students."

"Of course! I have you schedules ready, based on your classes at your old school. Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Lissa volunteered. I nodded and let her walk in. The door closed and my tension spiked. I didn't like not being able to watch Lissa, even if it was just with a human and I could feel she was safe. It took about two minutes, and then Eddie went in. Then Ozera, and finally me.

"Well, Miss Hathaway. You have great PE grades. History seems to be your worst, but our curriculum is much easier than your private school's was." I nodded. I knew history was my worst. Dimitri had made more than one mention of it. Here's your schedule, tell me if there's anything you'd like to change."

English 12 – Davis

Chemistry – Fellows

US History - Sowards

Lifetime Sports and Conditioning – Barker

Office Technology – Walker

Spanish 1 – Lentz

"Only 6 classes?" I asked incredulously. We had 8 back at the Academy.

"Yes, Rosemarie. How many did you have back at St. Vincent's?" Ah, so they changed the name.

"Eight. " I told her honestly. "But it was also a boarding school."

"That I knew." She smiled. "Well, Miss Hathaway. I hope you like it here at Seven Lakes High School."

It was about 7:15 when we were done in the office and were talking out by the flag pole.

"I'll be around. You won't see me, but I'll be there." Dimitri told us.

"Of course, that's what _guardians_ are for." I laughed.

"That _was _a pretty good play on words." Lissa admitted.

"Yes, it was." Dimitri smiled.

"We should compare schedules." Eddie said.

"Agreed." Christian said.

I looked at the other threes' schedule. I had each class with at least one person. English with Eddie and Lissa, Chemistry with Christian, History with Lissa and Christian, Sports with Eddie, Office Tech with Lissa, and Spanish with all three. And so we departed with Christian and set off for our first period English. Room 109 with Davis.


	4. Periods 1 to 3

**Rawr! This chapter took me so long to write, and now I have a headache! Not cool!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy the first half of the day. Lunch is coming up next chapter. **

**See you then!**

* * *

Mrs. Davis turned out to be a pretty cool woman. She has a very "go-with-it" attitude. I liked that. She also taught her class in a way as to show she understood teenagers. The room was also very easy to defend. One way in, one way out. No windows, just concrete walls. There was also this really cool interactive white board called a SmartBoard. It was hooked up to a computer, and you touched the screen for it to work.

"You three can sit over there in the corner." She pointed to three empty seats by a woman in a teachers' desk. "That's my student teacher, Ms. Smith. She'll be teaching class next month."

"Cool." Eddie said.

We walked over to our seats and sat down. We talked for the next five minutes until the bell rang. We all turned to attention.

"Today we're starting our new novel, 'Dracula.' You've all heard the legends, I'm sure, seeing as the vampire trend is kicking back in. With Twilight and True Blood and Vampire Diaries, vampires have never been bigger. I thought it was time to go back to the vampiric basics." I internally groaned. _Dracula_? Seriously? The day we arrive? What's the luck?

Dracula_, Rose? The universe has a sick sense of timing. _Lissa sighed internally. I flicked a sympathetic smile her way. She smiled back in that unusual way, as to hide her fangs. Fate had literally fucked us over.

* * *

The rest of the hour went without problem, and soon it was on to chemistry with Christian. Mr. Fellows was in classroom 205 in what the students had dubbed "The Outback." The Outback held all the science and CTE classes **(FYI, CTE stands for Career and Technical Education)**. I met Christian outside the room, but before going in, I felt that uncanny awareness I always did when Dimitri was around. I scanned the surrounding area, and our eyes locked for half a moment before he disappeared into the shadow of a giant evergreen. Christian held the door open for me and we walked in.

"What a gentleman." I told him, laughing. "Maybe I should warn Lissa that you're losing your bad boy attitude."

"Rose, you know that's never going to happen. I'll always be the bad boy outcast." He told me. I just laughed as we walked up to the front lab bench to get our new student slips signed. He directed us to the two remaining seats in the class, and we sat down. It was then that something hit me.

"Hey, Christian?" I asked.

"Yes, Rose?"

"Don't blow up the class." I said.

He just smirked. Oh, shit.

* * *

After that was history, right next door to my 1st period class. That was going to get annoying, having to traipse back and forth across campus for the next three months. We met Lissa outside the door to the room before going in. Standing at a podium was a man about 6', with balding hair and a skinny build.

"Hello, Mr. Sowards?" We walked up to him. Lissa was the one who spoke. "We're the new students and we need you to sign our slips."

"Right here." He patted the podium. He also had one of those SmartBoard things, and Mr. Fellows had had one too. He took our papers and signed them, and then directed us to three empty seats behind a girl with red-wine colored hair and grey eyes. She was talking to a taller boy with pale orange hair and another girl about her height with pale brown hair and blue grey eyes. From the sounds of it, they were talking about some book. The orange haired boy was teasing the brunette about it being "inappropriate" for her to read, with all the sex scenes it contains.

"From the sounds of it," I started. They looked up at me. The guy gaped. "And based on your looks, books are the only place you get any release from." The two girls busted up laughing, and I smiled triumphantly. I sat directly behind the red-wine colored hair girl. She turned around to introduce herself; the brunette also turned my way. Lissa had sat behind me, and Christian was behind the brunette.

"Thank you." The brunette said. "I'm Aria." She told me.

"And I'm Callista, but call me Calla." The girl with the red-wine hair said. "And he's Gilroy."

"Ooh." I teased. "The name's not helping much either." Calla and Aria laughed again. The boy's face turned a vibrant red.

I turned my attention to the front of the room just as Mr. Sowards called us to order.

"So today is a TGIF. We take a quiz, do an assignment and then another quiz, therefore you'll have no homework this weekend." Yes, we'd started on a Friday. Silly us. "Can our new students head to the library to check out a history book? That way the others can take the 18-3 quiz."

"Where is the library?" Lissa asked. I could see all the humans stare at her. Spirit no doubt had a huge affect on them.

"Go out the door, take a left, at the end of the hall take another left, it's at the end of the main hall."

"Thank you." We stood up and walked over to the door.

"Hold on. You need a pass." He signed a piece of paper before sending us out the door. We walked quickly down to the library and back within five minutes. We worked quietly for the rest of the hour, but I heard what the others were saying.

"Dude, they're so hot!"

"Especially the brunette." I felt anger bubble up in me. I looked around to find the source of the voice. A cute boy with black hair and a bright neon green hat. I kinda wanted to punch him.


	5. Lunch

**Sorry this chapter's so short. I was given an alloted time to use the computer, and I wanted to post this chapter. We'll see what happens next. I promise to get the next chapter up within the next couple days.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Lunch was next. We followed the two girls we'd met in history, Calla and Aria, to the commons. They offered us seats at their table and we accepted. I saw Eddie out of the corner of my eye, and waved him down.

"Calla, Aria, this is our friend Eddie Castile." Something had just occurred to me. "Wow. We didn't introduce ourselves in history. I'm Rose Hathaway."

"I'm Lissa Dragomir."

"And I'm Christian Ozera."

"Nice to meet you." Calla said to all of us, but to Eddie in particular. Cute, she had a crush on him. Maybe he'd date her, but probably not. He's so boring sometimes. I shouldn't be so harsh. Eddie was still fun to be around, but ever since Mason died, we'd all had a dark cloud hanging over our heads for the last month, myself included.

"So how does lunch work here?" Lissa asked.

"There are three lines. One for hot lunch," Aria pointed to a door by a big black sign with writing on it. She then pointed to the door to the left. "That one is for sub sandwiches."

"And the third line," Calla pointed to a door farther down the wall, "is Ala Carte. You can buy snacks and drinks there."

"How much does lunch cost?" Eddie asked.

"It's three dollars for the subs and hot lunch, differentiates with Ala Carte." Aria told me. "You can get your numbers up there." Aria had lunch, but Calla didn't. She also didn't get up with us, when we went to get food.

"Not hungry?" Eddie asked.

"No. I never really am at lunch." She blushed.

"Well, if you want something to eat, we can feed you." He said. She blushed deeper.

"Thanks." She said. We walked off to get in line, when I felt the phone I'd been given upon arrival in Seattle buzz. I pulled it out, and looked at the screen. It was a text from Dimitri.

_Meet me out by the greenhouse._

I replied with a quick: _Let me get food first._

_Of course, Roza._

I smiled and put the phone away. We got through the line relatively quickly, and I quickly ate my lunch.

"I have to go somewhere. I'll be right back." I explained as I stood up. Lissa sent me a message through the bond.

_Is everything okay? _I nodded towards her and mouthed "Dimitri." And after that I walked out of the commons and out to the greenhouse on the edge of campus. He stood by a tall tree, looking very relaxed. He held out a bag as I reached him.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Gym clothes. Eddie brought some, but, of course, you forgot some." He smiled at me.

"What do I owe you?" I laughed. He just smiled again and leaned down to touch his lips to mine. I kissed him back before pulling away.

"We're really going to live this whole three months away thing, aren't we?"

"Get back to class, Roza. And don't forget, we're trying to blend in." He said. "And we're running when we get home."

"Still? _C'mon_, Comrade!" He smirked and I slunk back to the cafeteria. I still had a smile on my face though, and it got bigger when I realized what class I had next. PE.


	6. PE

**Seriousness to start this… March 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** is the 10****th**** annual One Big Kiss for Seattle Children's Hospital. It is this really great radiothon that has raised over 8 million dollars in the last nine years, and this year (just like every year) they're trying to raise $1 million in 27 hours for the hospital's uncompensated care fund. It ends at 7pm Pacific Time zone on the 3****rd****, and it would be truly appreciated if you donate. Any amount is welcome, from $5 to $1000. For more information, go to kissfmseattle .com . And thank you from all the families in need.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter; it took me a while to get it typed.**

* * *

At the end of lunch, we parted ways with Lissa, Christian, Calla, and Aria. They seemed like nice girls, and I could see being friends with them. The walk to the gym was very short, considering it was right off the cafeteria, with a quick walk through the foyer that separated the two rooms. Their gym was large, a far cry from St. Vladimir's expansive room, but it easily fit all their needs.

Eddie and I walked over to Mr. Barker to get our papers signed, before going to suit up. I looked into my bag wondering what Dimitri had grabbed me. I pulled out a pair of dark grey Harajuku Lovers sweatpants Lissa had gotten me for my birthday last year. I also pulled out a black ribbed tank top, and a pair of black Puma sneakers. **(All three are on my profile, if you'd like to see them.) **I quickly changed; glad I'd worn a sports bra today. I was out in a minute, pulling my hair into a ponytail with the hair tie I always had with me. I saw some students sitting on the ground by the bleachers that were pushed flat, so I did the same. I stood at the end of the line, next to a tall (6'4"), lanky guy with greasy brown hair. Gross. I waited for Eddie to come out of the boys' locker room, leaning slightly away from the tall guy. When he came up to me a minute later, I released a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

"You ready for this?" I asked him.

"This? Nothing can be as hard as back at St. V's. This will be so easy." The lanky boy looked down at this.

"You're new?" Oh, God. He sounded geeky too.

"Yes. We're from St. Vincent's Academy in Montana."

"Is it like an exchange program? We never get new students here." He said.

"No. We were sent here by the school." Eddie said, almost too harshly.

"Oh, ok." He got the message. Luckily Mr. Barker called us to attention then.

"Ok, pair up again. We're continuing from yesterday." He said. I grabbed Eddie's arm, and towed him over to Barker.

"So, what we're doing are trials. Height, weight, Pacer running test, pushups, sit ups, etc." He said. "You get the point."

"What's the Pacer?" Eddie asked.

"You run back and forth between two determined lines for as long as possible." He explained. Easy. Back at St. Vladimir's, I ran about three to six miles every day.

"Ok. What first?" I asked.

"Go do pushups or sit ups. Count how many each other does."

"Come on, Eddie. Let's see how many more pushups I can do than you." I led him over to an open mat by a wall. "Hopefully you can count high." And so I set to it. I quit after about 80.

"Good job, Hathaway, but it's my turn now." We switched places and Eddie got almost 70.

"Beat by a girl, Castile. What would the guys back home think?"

"You got lucky, Hathaway. Not going to happen next time." He growled. I laughed at him, the sound echoing in the large room. Everyone turned their heads my way. I heard whispers between girls, and felt stares from the guys. I just shrugged it off.

"Students! Back to work!" Barker yelled. Everyone resumed their tasks, and then we moved on to sit ups. After that, Eddie and I made our way over to the scales. I'd lost about 15 pounds since the events in Spokane, and I'd grown half an inch. But my BMI was good and proportionate. About 10 minutes later, Mr. Barker called us to attention and had us line up for the Pacer.

"Keep count for yourself since we don't have time for two rounds." Barker instructed. I stood between Eddie and a girl in shorts with brown hair and cherry red highlights. She had a tall, skinny, athletic build. I prepared to run the back and forth, and Barker blew the whistle.

The distance was about ten feet. This was going to be very easy. I saw people dropping out at 10 laps, 20 laps, 30 laps, but I kept going. When it was finally just Eddie, the girl next to me, and myself, the number of laps was somewhere in the hundreds. People stared at us, and I welcomed the attention. I heard the girl huff her last big breath before she went to sit down. Now it was just Eddie and I. Eddie gave up about 20 laps later, and I stopped 10 laps after him. I'd made it to 190.

The room erupted in cheers.

"That was amazing." Barker said. "I've never seen someone do that many laps. The top number's usually about 107."

"That was easy." I stated. "I could still run more." I said. There was barely any perspiration on me. This had been an easy work out. "What are we doing Monday?"

"Kickball." He said. Oh, _that _ would be fun.

* * *

**So, Rose beat everyone. Big surprise. Anyway. Periods five and six will be up soon, and until then, seriously think about donating. It's a really great cause.**


	7. AN

**I am so, so sorry about this whole not updating thing. I have been rather busy in my offline life. I just took the SATs and it seems my teachers don't want me to have any free time. I honestly promise to continue writing shortly. On all my stories. Thank you for continuing to read and review.**

**Much love,**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lullabies71~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys. I am so terribly sorry for not updating any of my stories, but I had a pretty tough year. It was my senior year of high school. But that wasn't the worst of it.**

**Last June, I was diagnosed with Hodgkin's Lymphoma. If you don't know, that's a form of cancer. It was pretty hard going through treatment, so I had something just a bit more important than writing stories.**

**I am in remission now (since around the New Year) and I meant to write this up months ago, but never got around to it.**

**I will work on my stories again, don't worry. It may not be this week or even this month, but don't worry, IT WILL HAPPEN.**

**Happy Reading!**

**~Lullabies71~**


End file.
